The present invention relates to a building construction system which can be formed from prefabricated members and readily constructed at a construction site.
Various methods of constructing buildings from stone and concrete, in prefabricated concrete unfinished parts, are presently known. In such constructions, the prefabricated concrete parts are set one upon another and are built up on a construction site. The construction site of such structures, however, requires a great deal of highly expensive professional tradework.
One solution which has been attempted to decrease the amount of job-site work required in the construction of concrete buildings has been the utilization of concrete compartment cells. Such cells are placed one upon another for constructing the building. The transport of such cells, however, becomes a significant problem. Additionally, such concrete skeleton structures, including those having steel parts with joint plates on the ends to be welded together, generally lack sufficient static strength and hence can only be utilized for constructing either one or two story buildings.
All of these structures suffer from the shortcoming of requiring a relatively long building time due to the large amount of constructural work which must be done at the building site. The high costs which arise from the required amount of labor for such construction becomes a significant economic factor. Additional problems which also arise are the unhealthy residential quality exhibited by the resulting structure due to the materials utilized, the problems of transporting the structures to the job site, the susceptability of the resulting structures to vibrations and the cost of upkeep of the structures subsequent to construction.